


Ben 10: Drabbleverse

by thatonecrazydramakid



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, More tags to be added, Violence, drabbles that aren't drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecrazydramakid/pseuds/thatonecrazydramakid
Summary: A bunch of random Ben 10: Omniverse whumps/drabbles/whatevers I'm writing while procrastinating TSatSS, LotD, and homework. TWs for pretty much anything and everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: “After a long, exhausting day neither wants to talk about, Ben and Kai spend a night at his house curled in bed. No smut, just a quiet moment (begone those who wish for obscene endeavors)."  
_+_+_  
Ante-Notes: This was originally chapter two but I don’t feel like typing up the first chapter quite yet, and I need some fluff at the moment to balance out the stress I’m feeling because my brother and I are going to our first Deaf Event as ASL students and I know I’m going to do badly.   
Anyways, I am a rather verbose person, so the likelihood of this being less than 100 words is as low as my understanding of Algebra 2. Earlier, I was debating whether or not to get out of said Deaf Event because a) I am really anxious about it because I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of fluent signers, and b) I kind of want my brother to end up on a “not-date” with this cute girl he’d be absolutely adorable with.   
I also recently came to the conclusion that my ex-Bible teacher/nonbiological “uncle” looks a bit like Jake Gyllenhaal/Mysterio and I don’t know what to do with that. I’d suggest it as a Halloween costume but I’m pretty sure he wants to be Martin Luther (the writer of the 95 Theses) again.

It’d been a long, frustrating day, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Normally, he’d have the door closed when he slept, but Kai was over and he didn’t want his parents to think they were doing anything. Not that either _wanted _to—he was pretty sure Kai was just as tired as he was, if not more. _She _didn’t have an Omnitrix and hundreds of aliens to use (although _she _didn’t _need _that, either). But he didn’t want to talk about it.

She snuggled closer to him, arms wrapped around his waist and head laid on his chest. Both were pretty banged up, heating pads pressed to sore muscles and braces around where they were needed. His neck hurt—why was it always his neck they attacked? No originality—they all just _had _to try choking him to death.

Kai shifted again, drawing him back to the present. Lightly, he stroked her spine with his fingertips, staring at the ceiling and breathing in the scents of home. She was actually included in that now. She stirred and he pressed a kiss into her hair, a silent message saying _Go back to sleep, I have you_. Once he felt her settle into him again, he closed his eyes. Sure, that day had sucked.

This moment, though, didn’t.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is in Gallup, New Mexico, when a very…particular visitor shows up in her motel room. There’s just a few problems—he’s bleeding out, stuck in the bathtub, and barely responsive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is legit me trying to avoid a) a mental breakdown I’ve been having for almost the past 24 hours, and b) the lit assignments that I don’t want to do and aren’t due until next Monday. Partial whump, part fluff. TWs for blood, injuries, hospitals, etc.

Someone had broken into the room.

Within two seconds of walking into the motel room, she knew someone else was inside. The stray cat that she’d let in was missing, and there were streaks of blood on the carpet. _Dang it, guess I lost that deposit. _Annoyed, she grabbed the closest weapon—which happened to be an umbrella a previous inhabitant had left behind—and brandished it like a bat as she walked towards the bathroom. When she walked in, she was fully prepared to swing at whatever it was.

Instead, she found no one.

At first, she couldn’t help but think that it was a spirit of some sort, some poltergeist she had managed to tick off. Maybe it was even an alien—Gallup, New Mexico, was on the edge of the Navajo reservation. If an alien were disguising itself as one of their spirits or monsters, it would make perfect sense. It wouldn’t even be the first time, either.

Then she noticed the stray cat was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, blood streaking its brown-and-white tabby fur. Wide green eyes held hers, and she glanced back. The blood trails led into the bathtub, although the shower curtain had been pulled across to hide whoever was there. “Whoever’s in there, I have a weapon.” She growled, then yanked the curtain back.

Lying in the tub, covered in his own blood, was Ben.

Dropping the umbrella, she crouched by the tub and tried to figure out if he was even alive. He _was _breathing, thank God, although it was shallow and rapid. As she pressed two fingers to his neck, he stirred a little and opened his eyes halfway. “Hey…Kai…”

“You came back.” She mused, concern weighing out the annoyance at how much blood he’d gotten everywhere. It looked like someone had committed a murder in the bathtub.

“Promised I would…didn’t I?” Taking a rattling breath, he shivered. “I’m cold.”

“You’re probably going into shock.” She snapped, pulling the shredded remnants of his shirt away from his back. There were deep cuts on his neck, and more stretched down his spine and shoulders. A few even seemed to have… “Is this _shrapnel? _What happened?”

“Ran into some…really _angry _military people…” She stood up and quickly stripped off her gloves, washing her hands in the sink (which, thankfully, _wasn’t _covered in blood like the bath). “I’ll be fine, just need…to rest…heard you were in the area…”

“You don’t need _rest_; you need a _hospital_. Why didn’t you ask Rook to take you?” He didn’t react and she looked closer. He was conscious, staring at the side of the tub, although from the dullness of his eyes she had a feeling he wasn’t hearing her anymore. “Dang it, Ben.” She started rifling through the medkit she’d placed under the sink. Calling Rook, she waited for him to pick up before she started talking. “Rook, Ben’s bleeding out in the tub, how close are you?”

“Uh…” She heard gunshots in the bathroom and sighed. “I will be slightly delayed. My apologies.”

“What’s going on?”

“Well…”

“Rook!”

“It is nothing! I will be there in a few hours at most!”

“Make it a few minutes—I don’t think Ben has that kind of time.” She turned back to Ben and sighed. Glancing at the cat, she muttered, “Well, Anywhere, looks like it’s just you, me, and Ben for a while.”

The cat meowed and titled its head, obviously not understanding.

(time break)

When Rook finally arrived no more than five minutes later, Kai was still trying to stop the bleeding. By some miracle, Ben _hadn’t _bled out yet, although he’d dropped into unconsciousness and wouldn’t respond to her shouting in his ear. “Kai, I am deeply sorry for being—”

“Say your apologies later, we’re taking him to the hospital. Help me get him in the car.” She snapped, and he made a face at the state of the bathroom. “Dang it, Rook, just help me!”

Rook nodded, and they carefully maneuvered Ben to the car, using a few towels as temporary bandages. “Are we sure we can trust the integrity of the towels?”

“Probably not. Let’s just go.” Kai slammed the back doors shut behind her, climbing in the back with Ben, who still didn’t stir. “Hospital, Rook! Drive!”

He nodded and slammed on the gas. The car screeched forwards, and Kai glanced down at Ben. Blood was starting to drip from his mouth, and he’d gone deathly pale. _Please don’t die, Ben. _Reaching over, she gently stroked his hair without thinking. His eyes twitched, but he still didn’t wake up.

When they arrived at the hospital, Kai carried Ben into the emergency room by herself. The check-in nurse glanced up, did a double-take, and then called the ER doctors. As Ben was being wheeled off on a gurney, Kai found herself watching him.

Hopefully, it wasn’t the last she’d see of him.

(time break)

Eight hours of surgery later, Kai and Rook could see Ben.

He was still unconscious, even though the anesthetics were gone, and didn’t wake up for another four hours. By that time, Kai had already let his parents know what was happening and where they were, and the Plumbers had taken the hospital bill for them. She knew it was pretty hefty—there were a lot of zeroes at the end of the number—and for a second she couldn’t help but be more than a little grateful for the Plumbers.

Of course, all that was set aside when Ben stirred.

He still looked incredibly frail, like a wrong movement could break him. The oxygen mask strapped to his face did nothing to convince her this was false. His fingers tightened around hers, and she glanced over to see him send her a weak half-smile. “Hey.” Voice hoarse, he made a face when he heard himself. “Man, I sound horrible. What happened?”

“No idea. What do you remember?” Kai replied, and Ben shot upright. Or rather, he tried to. She managed to hold him down on the sheets.

“Where’s Rook? He—” His eyes darted to the sleeping alien and he immediately relaxed. “Oh, okay. He’s okay, that’s good.” He laid back and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. “Thanks for saving me. What’s the cat’s name?”

“Anywhere.” He glanced at her and she shrugged. “Whenever I came back, she’d be anywhere in the room.”

“She’s really…pretty.” With a yawn, he settled down into the bed. “I’m going to take a nap. Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?”

Smiling, she ran her fingers through his hair. “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roll credits!


	3. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was fine seconds before. And then everything dropped away, and everything was going wrong, and he could not figure out why he was suddenly on the ground. (Or, Ben passes out in the middle of a store and has a subsequent panic attack while trying to figure out what’s going on).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for panic attacks, ambulances, mentions of a hospital, passing out, etc. This is a semi-drabble done over several periods while I try to ignore the pain in my wrist. Also, they're about eighteen in this and he's living on his own.

He didn’t know what happened.

One moment, he was walking around, and the next, he was on the ground. Everything had narrowed down to a little point, and he couldn’t breathe. His chest was tight, and something was wrong. Someone had braced a jackhammer against his head and was trying to crack it open. Bright lights shone down in his face and everyone was so _loud_.

Something was wrong.

_What’s going on? Where am I? And why does my head hurt? _

He tried sitting up, but someone carefully pushed him back down. Their hand slid under his neck, supporting his head. “Hold on, you’re okay, Ben.” He couldn’t put a name to the voice and face. The side of his head was throbbing—maybe he was bleeding? It felt like it, he had to be bleeding _somewhere_.

Wait, had he been captured?

What if he was? What if the lights were—Vilgax had caught him—no that couldn’t be possible he was gone Ben was safe—what if he wasn’t, really? What if he’d found some way out and now he was after Ben—now he had caught Ben and everything was crashing down—what was going on?

“Is he okay?” Someone asked off to his left, and he tried looking at them but he couldn’t—he could barely move—someone was holding him down _what was happening to him?_

“Ben, you need to calm down. You’re okay.” The voice and face he knew but didn’t murmured to him, and fingers stroked through his hair. He was on his side on the floor—why was he on the floor? What was going on? “Just breathe.”

“I-I can’t—” He choked out, trying to get up again. She held him down, and he glanced over nervously. “I can’t breathe.”

“Hey, stay down, don’t move, I got you.” She murmured, then called, “Someone call an ambulance!”

“What—what happened? Why am I on the floor?” Chest heaving, he tried fighting her a little—he was so weak—_what’s going on? _

“Hey, hey, calm down, calm down, you passed out at the store. You’re fine.” She whispered, and there was some sort of commotion outside. “You’re fine, Ben.”

“My head hurts.”

“Yeah, you hit it on the floor pretty hard. I tried to catch you, but—” She grimaced, brown eyes darting to him. Despite the worry on her face, she was really pretty. He must have mumbled something along those lines, because she glanced down at him almost in an amused way. “Thanks for the compliment.”

Eventually, someone else came over, and something was strapped to his face. For a moment, the surge of panic recurred, but then oxygen started rushing back into his lungs and he figured that he wasn’t being hurt. Two people helped him to his feet, and he was half-carried, half-guided to the ambulance. The girl came with him, sitting next to him as they had him lie down on some sort of bed. It wasn’t very comfortable. They did some weird stuff, like pressing on his stomach and asking him if it hurt, and he said no.

A few hours later, the girl drove him back to his apartment and helped him stumble up the stairs.

Once inside, she had him lie down on a ratty couch, mumbled something about him being a pig, and started rifling through his cabinets. “Whatcha doin’?” He called, curling up around his stomach.

“Looking for something _other _than Maruchan Instant Noodles.” She commented dryly.

“You know, you’re really pretty, but also really, _really _mean.” He mumbled, and she let out a dry laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I’m ending this here because I lost where I was going. Also, this is the first high school I’ve ever been to where a guy ripped his pants twice over five minutes, then stapled them up (complaining that he pinched himself while doing so), and then commented that they didn’t do anything but make him itchy. Public school, y’all.


	4. We'll Need a Lot More than Duct Tape to Solve This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai ends up hurt, and Ben has to take care of her for once as she’s recovering. However, the only place they can find is an abandoned cabin in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for character injury, bandages, other medical equipment, etc.

It was a secluded, abandoned cabin deep in the dark and snowy woods.

Not exactly the best place to shelter, but it was all they had and that would have to do.

“Kai, you still with me?” Ben asked, shifting her ever so slightly in his arms. She mumbled something, eyes half-closed. Even without a doctor’s knowledge, he knew she had to be in a bad way. The bruises that had formed along her stomach were already starting to turn black and purple, much to his concern. “Alright. I found us some shelter for the night, but tomorrow we’ll have to figure out some way to contact Rook. Get you some actual help.”

She nodded and cuddled closer to him, eyes still closed, and he shouldered open the door to the cabin. Inside, there was no sign of any sort of life, or that there had been any in the past several months. Carefully, he set her down on the couch, ran a hand through her now-loose hair, and headed over to the kitchen. Rifling through the cabinets, he searched desperately for food—or even better, a med kit.

Finding what he was looking for (although he could have sworn those cabinets were empty a moment before), he limped over to the couch and fussed with the lid. At some point, she must’ve regained consciousness, although she seemed to be puzzling over her own injuries. “Ben? What…where are we?”

“Cabin in the woods. Long story.”

“What about the alien?” She tried jerking upright, but he grabbed her shoulder and gently forced her back down onto the couch. “Ben!”

“You got hurt. You matter more than some dumb alien—and I’ll go find it myself anyways. Trust me on that.” Finally managing to get the med kit open, he started going through the bandages, finding a needle and thread. It hadn’t been used yet, so he had very little doubt the needle wasn’t sterile. Glancing up, he realized Kai was staring at him. “What?”

“You’re not the kind of person who would usually just…abandon chasing an alien, you know. Even if you had gotten hurt.” Tilting her head, she studied him for a second.

Suddenly uncomfortable, he cleared his throat and pulled her shirt away from her stomach. “Anyways, I’d better get you patched up before I start even trying to cook. No sense in trying to—you know.” Trailing off, he glanced at her. She was still staring at him. “What?”

“I just—nothing.” Relaxing against the (admittedly dusty) couch, she took a deep breath when he pulled her shirt away from her skin. Either from the ice outside or her blood, it was sticking to her body, and Ben winced as he got a better look at the injury. “How bad is it?”

“Not…too bad?” She shot him a look, and he grimaced. “I’m going to have to stitch it up, so this is probably going to hurt.”

Closing her eyes, she gritted her teeth. “Of course it will. Go ahead. I’ll try not to slap you.”

Well, she didn’t slap him—although the right hook to the jaw wasn’t exactly fun.

“You know what, I think I’m just going to go make some soup.” Ben mumbled, scrambling to his feet and heading into the kitchen.

“I said I was sorry!”

When he had finally finished with the soup he’d found (chicken noodle, apparently; the person who owned this cabin certainly had good taste), he brought two bowls over. “The person who used to go here left a lot of stuff, apparently. Don’t know why.” He mused, and she took a bowl. As she started, he went over to the fireplace and attempted to light a fire. After three tries and several minutes of derogatory encouragement from Kai, he finally did. “Thanks for all your help.” He growled, sending a look her way.

She shot one right back at him. “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought I was _hurt_.”

A few minutes later, a cold draft blew through the house, and they both started shivering. Sitting on the couch next to each other, they glanced at the closed windows. “It’s probably nothing. Coming from the attic, I bet.” Glancing up, he frowned ever so slightly and prayed it wasn’t an alien. He didn’t think he could handle it if Kai got hurt…again. “You know, today could have gone so many different ways.”

“Like how?” Elbowing him gently, she mused, “You could have caught that alien?”

He glanced at her for a long moment. Before she had the chance to ask him why, another draft blew through and she shivered. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Ben pulled her close. “That better?”

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she shrugged. “Maybe a little bit.” Cuddling her closer, he laid back and held her to his chest. For a few moments, she was stiff, probably uncomfortable. Right as he was about to let go, though, she settled back into him and let out a sigh. Within moments, she was asleep. Closing his eyes as well, Ben shifted so she was closer to the couch. Hopefully it was a little warmer than facing the air.

In the morning, someone had laid a blanket over the both of them, but they had no idea where it came from, or who had done it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I decided to do three chapters today, I don’t know. I just felt like doing so, and I don’t really care what other people think at the moment, I guess. Anyways, just taking a break from another major writing thing I’m trying to do, and procrastinating on like, 90% of my homework (some of which was due at the beginning of the week that I still have yet to turn in).

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Notes: Without notes, this is two hundred and nineteen words. I knew I couldn’t write drabbles—I’m too wordy. I like this, though—it’s nice and sweet. And the kind of moment I wish they featured more often in the show.


End file.
